


saimota

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	saimota

“Shuichi, bro, come on!” Kaito begged, trying desperately to get the tiny, ebony detective’s attention.

It wasn’t working though as Shuichi just tipped his hat over his eyes and stayed silent. Whatever they had been fighting about had been forgotten, but not the hurt feelings.

“Please, just tell me what I can do to make it up to you!” Kaito flailed his arms around, in obvious distress at this situation.

Shuichi just sighed and shook his head but made eye contact now.

“I don’t know Kaito…” They trailed off, looking forlorn. “What was done is done. Can’t we just put it behind us? I want to be closer to you Kaito, now more than ever.”

 

That last part gave the purple spaceman an idea. He snapped his fingers and looked excited, no longer sad. Gingerly they picked up the other by their shirt and dangled them above his face. 

“Kaito?!” Shuichi exclaimed, obviously distressed. “What are you doing??”

“Doing what you said! Now we’ll be closer than ever, bro!” 

And with that Kaito opened his mouth and swallowed his tiny life partner whole.


End file.
